Suprise Homecoming
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Blaine is in the army and his leave is denied. While visiting Mercedes, Kurt takes his 4 year old son to walk the stars in LA. There he gets a surprise from someone dressed as Spiderman. SLASH! Rated T to be safe.


**Surprise Homecoming**

Blaine leaned back in the airplane chair and sighed. Lying to Kurt was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. The worst part of it all was hearing the love of his life start to cry when he told him his leave was denied, and Blaine had nearly cried when his four year old son got on the phone asking when he was coming home. Blaine's heart broke when he told his little family he wouldn't be home for a while, and it broke all the more when his son broke down crying. But it was necessary for his plan to work out. He had already talked to Mercedes and everything was set. Now all he had to do was sit back, and wait for everything to fall into place.

He looked out the window; the view of the ocean below was breathtaking. "Soon," he whispered to himself. "Soon we'll be together again."

* * *

Kurt sighed as another person knocked into him. He clutched his son's hand tighter, not wanting him to get lost in the busy streets of LA. Normally busy streets didn't bother him; he did live in New York City for crying out loud. But he was depressed damn it. He missed Blaine and the last thing he wanted to be doing right was walking down the busy streets of a city he had never been to. He and his son were walking down the street where all the stars were placed while Mercedes finished up in the recording studio.

Mercedes had called him two days ago asking if him and Zale wanted to visit her for a couple of days. He agreed because it was Mercedes and he had never been down to LA to visit her. But really all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sob. Blaine's leave was denied, again. He was stuck in that fucking desert, for another 6 months or however long it would take this time. It had been over a year since he had seen him, and he missed him like crazy.

He felt something tug on his sleeve and looked down to see his son pulling on his sleeve. He reached down and picked him up. "Daddy, when's papa coming home?" Kurt leaned his cheek against the top of his son's head, a tear leaking out of his eye.

"Soon, baby. I promise." The father and son were quiet for a moment but that was interrupted with an excited shout. "Look daddy! It's bumblebee!"

Kurt looked over to see Bumblebee from Transformers, one of his son's favorite movies. Zale wiggled out of his embrace and raced over to the machine. "Come on daddy let's take a picture." Kurt smiled as he walked over to take yet another picture. They already had pictures of: Winnie the Pooh, Shrek, a man whose skin was falling off his face, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, Diego, Dora, Hello Kitty, Peter Pan and Tinker bell. Not to mention the various famous names on the stars they walked across. He didn't want Blaine to miss anything, so he documented every aspect of his trip.

Zale and Bumblebee took up a fighting stance and looked at the camera, serious looks on their faces. Kurt smiled, it was a good picture. Zale reached out to look at the picture, a big smile on his face. "I look like Papa, daddy! He'd be proud huh?"

Kurt was too chocked up to answer and just nodded. "My Papa's in the Army. He fights bad guys, like a superhero," he said to the man dressed as Bumblebee. His face lit up as he realized something, "Like you! You're a superhero to, just like my Papa."

The man smiled down at the little boy. "You know what, I think your daddy would be very proud of you. He's lucky to have a son like you," the man said as he patted the boys head.

Zale beamed at the compliment. "My Papa is great, he's my hero. I love him just like I love my Daddy," he said reaching out his hands to be picked up by Kurt.

Kurt picked him up, and kissed his forehead. "Come on Zale, Bumblebee has to take pictures with other boys and girls." Kurt hadn't realized he had accidently pushed the record button and had recorded the whole conversation. A smile spread across his face as he thought, "Blaine's gonna love this." Kurt turned in the other direction after both the boys waved bye to Bumblebee.

* * *

Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He looked downat the caller ID, recognizing the number immediately he answered it with a quick, "Hello."

"They're about to pass you," he heard the voice belonging to Mercedes whisper.

"On it," he said before clicking the phone shut.

* * *

Kurt and Zale had only gone a few feet before his son was wiggling out of his grip once again. "Daddy, look! It's Spiderman." Kurt watched as Zale ran over to his favorite superhero.

By the time Kurt reached his son and the superhero, they were already posed and ready for the picture. Kurt smiled and snapped the picture. "You're my favorite superhero Spiderman!"

The man laughed and ruffled his hair. Kurt smiled and took Zale's hand, walking away. Kurt only got a few feet before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see someone trying to get a few dollars out of him. It had happened many times during their long walk. But what he saw totally shocked him.

"Papa!" Zale screamed as he ran and jumped into his arms. Blaine stood there, Spiderman mask in hand and clinging to Zale with all his might. There were tears leaking down his face and a smile so wide, Kurt thought he might just break his face.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine looked up at the sound of his name and set his son down, but still held his hand.

"Hi baby." And just like that, Kurt was in Blaine's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and breathed in the natural scent of his husband. That scent Kurt hadn't smelled in over a year.

Blaine sighed and clung to Kurt tighter. "I missed you to, Kurt," he said reaching down to pick Zale up with one arm. "I missed _both_ of you so much."

Kurt didn't care anymore about the hundreds of people around him, he just wanted his lips against his husband's. Kurt felt Blaine lean up and connect their lips together in a passionate kiss. Some people stopped and stared while others just ignored them.

Kurt pulled away only to see Mercedes walking towards him. "You knew about this didn't you?" he asked his best girl friend. Mercedes just smiled.

Kurt chuckled and pulled his family into a tighter hug, finally they were together again.

* * *

So how'd you like? I thought this was an ok fic, not my best but not my worst. Haha I recently moved to California, half hour away from LA. And the first time that I went to LA we walked down the stars and I saw a Spiderman tap a man on the shoulder, and wahlah! The idea for this story was born lol. You never know where motivation will form.

So I'm thinking about writing another chapter to this story. What do you think? Let me know in a review guys! Lol thanks for reading.


End file.
